labios compartidos
by Law Masen Cullen
Summary: Bella y Jacob son novios, Edward es su amante y mejor amigo de jacob. basado en la cancion de maná. final diferente. please lean y dejen coments : no soy buena para los resumenes


Labios compartidos

Amor mío, si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas, si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas, esto es el cielo es mi cielo.

Su cuerpo desnudo debajo del mío, sus labios rojos he hinchados de nuestros besos. Recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con mis labios.

Amor fugado, me tomas, me dejas me exprimes y me tiras a un lado.

Ella se levanta de la cama, estamos en nuestro lugar y ella lo arruina cambiándose para irse a la casa de el, donde la espera, ignorante de la verdad. Cómo si significara algo para ella, Cómo si yo significara algo para ella. Solo un deseo.

Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes. Me tienes como un perro a tus pies.

Pero no puedo pararla, tampoco es como si quisiera. La necesito más que al aire.

Cuando lo hicimos por primera vez, fue puro deseo carnal, el excitante deseo de lo prohibido, querer algo de adrenalina en nuestras vidas.

Era su fiel esclavo, mi corazón era de ella, aunque nunca lo supiera. Eso acabaría nuestros encuentros y la necesito conmigo. Amantes, eso seriamos si así la mantendría conmigo.

Otra vez mi boca insensata, vuelve a caer en tu piel. Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca, vuelvo a caer en tus pechos en tu par de pies.

Ella vuelve cuando quiere y no soy quien para discutirlo. Cada parte de su cuerpo era hipnotizante, no perdemos tiempo. Ella entra por la puerta y mi boca ya recorre sus curvas, su cuello, sus labios, todo su cuerpo y aunque quiero parar (¡DEMONIOS! Ella es la novia de mi mejor amigo Jacob) no puedo.

Bella, su nombre no alcanza para describir lo que es ella para mí. Una diosa que me arrastra hasta el fin del mundo y no tengo salida.

Labios compartidos, labios divididos mi amor, ya no puedo compartir tus labios. Que comparto el engaño y comparto mis días y el dolor, ya no puedo compartir tus labios. OH amor, OH amor. Compartidos.

Me gustaría que fuera completamente mía. La amo y desearía con todas mis fuerzas que ella a mi.

Amor mutante, amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre, y siempre tengo que esperar paciente, el pedazo que me toca de ti.

Rosalie y Jasper, mis hermanos y su novia Alice y su novio Emmett, que es el hermano de Bella, saben de lo nuestro. No están del todo de acuerdo, pero lo saben.

Bella se encontraba con Alice y Rosalie en el departamento de ellas. Todos vivíamos en el mismo edificio.

Jasper y Emmett vivían juntos, Alice, Bella y Rose, también. Y Jacob y yo también

Si, vivía con Jacob.

Hoy había una reunión solo de nosotros en la casa de las chicas. Ya todos se encontraban ahí, todos menos yo.

Cruce el pasillo hasta el depa de las chicas y me abrió Alice que como siempre venia bailando.

Pase hacia el salón, donde se encontraban todos.

Apenas llegamos, Alice se le salto encima a Jasper y comenzaron a devorarse a mitad del salón, lo mismo Rosalie y Emmett. Y lo peor, Bella y Jacob se estaban besando desesperadamente en el sillón. Dolía, pero no podía hacer nada. Yo mismo me había prometido no enamorarme. Pero, ¿Cómo iba a saber que eso iba a ser posible?

Relámpagos de alcohol, las voces solas lloran en el sol. Mi boca en llamas torturada, te desnudas ángel hada y luego te vas.

Alcohol, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Me adueñe de la barra. Me sentía mal allí.

Después de un rato, mi enojo fue creciendo y sabía que si no me iba pronto terminaría abalanzándome sobre Jacob.

Salí del apartamento azotando la puerta. Me importaba muy poco si ellos se enojaban con mi actitud o no. Fui directo a la azotea, nuestro lugar. Necesitaba aire y salí hacia la terraza de la azotea.

Me apoye en el barandal y deje mi mente divagar por nuestros tantos encuentros. Sentí unas manos en mis hombros, esas manos las conocía muy bien. Abrí los ojos nuevamente, desde que había llegado no los había abierto. Me di cuenta que ya estaba oscuro el cielo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido allí?

Me di vuelta y la vi mirándome preocupada.

Otra vez mi boca insensata vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel. Vuelve a mí tu boca, duele. Vuelvo a caer en tus pechos, en tu par de pies.

La abrase por la cintura y la atraje hasta mi. Pero no intente nada mas, solo la necesitaba cerca.

_ ¿Edward, te encuentras bien?

No podía contestarle, sabia que si lo hacia terminaría diciéndole toda la verdad.

_Edward, háblame.

No, no le diría. O eso intentaba convencerme. Hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente. La bese, la bese con furia. Quería quitarle de sus labios el sabor de Jacob, quería que fuera yo el que la besara en público. Yo la quería a ella solo para mí.

Labios compartidos, labios divididos mi amor, ya no puedo compartir tus labios. Que comparto el engaño y comparto mis días y el dolor, ya no puedo compartir tus labios. Que me parta un rayo, que me entierre el olvido mi amor, pero no puedo mas compartir tus labios, compartir tus besos, labios compartidos.

Entramos besándonos a la azotea y seguimos con lo de siempre. Estuvimos allí un par de horas, pero sabíamos que teníamos que volver, Jacob sospecharía. Pero no la quería dejar ir, la necesitaba en este momento conmigo.

_Edward-

_Lo se, lo se. Tienes que irte. – talvez fui un poco brusco pero no podía mas. Esto se tenía que acabar. Pero… ¿tenia la fuerza necesaria para acabarlo?

Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida, te amo aunque estés compartida, tus labios tienen el control.

Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida, te amo aunque estés compartida y sigues tu con el control.

No. No la tenía.

_Ed, amor, ¿por que me tratas así?- ¿amor?

_ ¡Por dios Bella! Tú ni siquiera conoces el significado de esa palabra.

_ Si que se lo que es el amor. – dijo ella visiblemente enojada.

_ Por favor Bella, no me hagas reír. ¿Lo has sentido alguna vez? ¿Has sufrido tanto por el pero sabes que será imposible dejarlo?

_Si, por supuesto Edward, ¿por que estas así?

_Deja de mentir Bella. Sabía que te gusta ser la que de la última palabra, pero no es para tanto. Si amas tanto a Jacob, ¿Por qué lo engañas?

_ Tu no eres quien para juzgarme, lo engaño contigo.- me grito enfadada.

_ No te juzgo Bella, solo contesta mi pregunta.

_ Nunca dije que fuera Jacob a quien amara.

¡WTF! Tenía otro amante. Como pude ser tan tonto.

_ ¿Tienes otro novio? ¿Es que acaso no te basta con Jacob y conmigo?

_ ¿Acaso eres tonto Edward? Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que me enamore de ti.- luego de eso se me acerco y me beso, no era un beso como los de siempre, no era salvaje. Este era completamente diferente. Había amor, dulzura, pasión y delicadeza.

Cuando me di cuenta de que no le estaba correspondiendo, me apresure a poner mis manos en su cintura y a besarla con delicadeza al igual que ella.

Estaba tan feliz que en cualquier momento me pondría a gritar: ¡ELLA ME AMA A MI! NO TE AMA JACOB, ME AMA A MI.

Cuando nos separamos para respirar, coloque mi frente junto a la de ella.

_Dios Bella, yo también te amo. Te amo más que a nada.- empecé a darle pequeños besos por todo el rostro, logrando que ella comenzara a reír.

_Te amo Bella, te amo.

_Yo también te amo Edward.

Comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo. ¡Diablos! ¡Como la amaba!

_ ¿QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?

FUCK, JACOB.


End file.
